Amore Oltre La Morte
by desdeus
Summary: La battaglia Finale la morte l'amore e la fine di tutto.


Questa piccola One-Shot è un idea un po' dark su come può finire la saga di Harry Potter. Spero che vi piaccia è stata revisionata leggermente rispetto ad altre versioni pubblicate,

Spero che mi lascerete un commentino.

Contiene Spoiler dal Sesto libro.

Prima di lasciarvi alla storia sempre le solite avvertenze. Questo storia non è per fini di lucro. I personaggi non mi appartengo ma sono di proprietà di JKR e delle varie case editrici e produttrici.

Ed ora si comincia Rock 'n Roll

**Amore Oltre La Morte**

**Di DesDeus**

-Avada Kedrava- disse Voldemort con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Per Harry era la fine l'impedimenta di Malfoy gli impediva di muoversi. All'improvviso un ombra di fronte a lui, alzò lo sguardo e vide la sua Hermione che gli faceva scudo. Si fissarono negli occhi per un istante, che a loro sembro durare una vita, gli occhi di Hermione dicevano ti amo ed addio, gli occhi di Harry erano pieni di disperazione. La maledizione colpisce e lei cade su di lui ormai morta.

-Potter ancora una volta qualcun'altro è morto per te.-

Harry si era ritrovato libero dall'incantesimo aveva abbracciato il corpo di Hermione, stava pensando ad un antichissimo incantesimo che aveva trovato nel reparto proibito, un incantesimo che non doveva neanche essere preso in considerazione, un incantesimo che solo un folle avrebbe recitato, un incantesimo che solo un disperato avrebbe compiuto, un incantesimo da fare solo se non i aveva più niente da perdere, un incantesimo che gli si addiceva. Un piccolo sorriso malevolo si apri sulle sue labbra ma nessuno lo vide.

-Ti raggiungo presto mio dolce amore, te l'ho promesso io non ti lascerò mai!- disse in un sussurro al corpo che teneva fra le sue braccia.

Iniziò a castare in maniera non verbale l'incantesimo, sperando che Voldemort gli concedesse il tempo di completarlo, man mano che procedeva entrava in una trance sempre più profonda.

-Guarda Lucius. Il salvatore del mondo magico! Patetico! Sei sopravvissuto finora solo grazie alla morte prima dei tuoi genitori, poi di Sirius Black, di Silente, ed adesso della tua donna. Adesso chi morirà per te?-

All'improvviso Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo ed urlo, un urlo che non aveva niente di umano. Voldemort incontrò lo sguardo di Potter e capì di essere nei guai, grossi guai. In quegli occhi non c'era più vita. Aveva visto un sola volta quello sguardo, un mago oscuro che aveva effettuato un incantesimo troppo potente, e che rimase ucciso nel lanciarlo. Potter aveva fatto qualcosa qualcosa che richiedeva tutta la sua magia.

-Andiamocene qui è pericoloso- disse Voldemort rivolto ai suoi mangiamorte.

-È solo uno stupido ragazzino. Muori! Avada Kedrava- urlò Bellatrix.

L'incanto si mosse verso Harry ad una velocità pazzesca, come se lo risucchiasse, ed infatti accadde proprio questo. Tutti erano stupiti, la maggior parte perché era nuovamente sopravvissuto, mentre Voldemort e pochi altri perché sentivano qualcosa di diverso nella magia. Infatti si alzò uno strano vento magico che sembrava entrare in Harry. Provarono a smaterializzarsi ma non ci riuscirono. All'improvviso delle scariche elettriche iniziarono a danzare intorno a Potter.

-Mio signore che succede?- chiese Lucius spaventato, non tanto dal quello che succedeva, ma dalla faccia di Voldemort.

-Succede che Potter ha tentanto un incantesimo troppo potente per lui. Praticamente è morto, il problema è che l'incantesimo assorbe magia da noi quindi non possiamo smaterializzarci o fare nessun incantesimo. L'unica cosa che non comprendo è il suo scopo. Non mi sembra che abbia lanciato o evocato niente che richiede cosi tanta magia. A meno che ... Grande Merlino!- fece Voldemort diventando ancor più pallido di quello che era e con espressione di paura dipinta sul volto.

Ciò spavento tutti i mangiamorte, avevano visto Voldemort furioso, dolorante, preoccupato, ma mai terrorizzato.

-Mio signore Cosa?- si senti da più parti.

-Vuole riprendersi la sua donna- disse alla fine il grande mago oscuro.

-La vuole riportare in vita?- chiese Lucius.

-No questo è impossibile. Vuole andare con lei nei campi Elisi, anche se entrambi sarebbero destinati all'inferno in quanto suicidi. È pazzo non può farlo, se dovesse riuscire la magia scomparirebbe dal mondo, in quanto un atto oltre il volere degli Dei e degli Spiriti che governano il Mondo-

In quel momento un enorme sfera di luce si sprigiono dal corpo di Harry distruggendo il suo corpo e quello di Hermione, dalla sfera si innalzò una colonna fino al cielo.

-Cos'è?- Grido qualcuno non si sapeva se un Auror o un Mangiamorte.

-La scala celeste- rispose Voldemort più a se stesso che ad altri.

La colonna rimase stabile per circa 20 secondi, poi iniziò a pulsare ed infine collassare ed esplodere in un fascio di luce che avvolse il mondo intero. Quando la luce si dissolse il mondo era cambiato. Sul campo di battaglia auror e mangiamorte si guardavano stupiti, dove era comparsa la colonna ora c'era un cratere, dove prima si trovava Voldemort c'erano solo vesti e carne putrefatta. Gli auror esultarono e si prepararono ad attaccare i mangiamorte, ma nessun incantesimo funzionava. Harry aveva sconfitto il signore oscuro, ma il prezzo era stato alto, oltre la sua vita aveva cancellato la magia dal mondo e tutto ciò con essa ottenuta, dal corpo di Voldemort fino alle difese di Hogwarts. Non ci sarebbero più stati maghi e babbani non ci sarebbero più stati mezzosangue e purosangue, ora erano tutti babbani, il mondo magico era scomparso.

Nel frattempo due anima erano state catapultate nei campi elisi, Harry abbraccio la sua Hermione.

-Ti avevo detto che non ti avrei mai lasciato- le fece

-Sei un pazzo. Perché?-

-Come si può vivere senza cuore, il mio l'avevi tu ed è morto con te. Ti amo Hermione-

-Ti amo Harry- e si baciarono.

Il loro amore aveva sconfitto Voldemort, era diventato eterno, il loro era un Amore Oltre la Morte.


End file.
